


Cane

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART -- Lucius decides to see just how much Potter can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this tickles your fancy, prompter!

>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment for the author here or on [Livejournal](http://hp-darkages.livejournal.com/17076.html).
> 
> Follow the 2015 Lucius/Harry Halloween Fest for more fics & art!


End file.
